Mega Twins
Mega Twins (チキチキボーイズ, Chiki Chiki Bōizu?, Chiki Chiki Boys in Japan) is an arcade game, first released in 1990. The game features twins who are attempting to re-take control of their land, Alurea, after a monster unexpectedly attacks, destroying everything in its path. The people of Alurea have lived in peace for a thousand years and have forgotten how to fight, yet the land's only survivors, the twin sons of the king, must take up the challenge and return their kingdom to its former glory. Gameplay The game takes the form of a scrolling platform/beat 'em up game, with the players controlling the characters of the twins. The game can be played alone (in which case only one of the twins is present), or with two players together controlling one twin each. In addition to moving around, the players can jump and also cling to vertical walls, allowing them to climb to areas that would otherwise be out of reach. Each player is armed with a magic sword, which is the main weapon used against enemies. Magic bombs can also be collected as the game progresses, each of which will cause damage to all enemies on the screen when used. Only a limited number of these bombs can be carried by the players at a time. Each player has an energy bar which is depleted each time contact is made with an enemy or projectile. When the energy reaches zero, the player loses a life. Chests are scattered throughout the game (some of which are hidden and must be discovered), the majority of which contain coins that award points to the player, some of them contain weapon upgrades and life-ups, such as a pill that replenishes the players' energy bars and an enhanced magic sword/shield. Some chests are also trapped and disburse tiny frogs that can catch the player off-guard and cause damage. Home ports * Ports for the Commodore Amiga and Atari ST computers were developed by Twilight and Tiertex, and published by U.S. Gold in 1992, only in Europe. Ports for the Commodore 64, Sinclair ZX Spectrum, and Amstrad CPC computers were announced, but never released.https://www.gamesthatwerent.com/gtw64/mega-twins/ * A Mega Drive/Genesis port was developed by Sega and Visco, and published by Sega in 1992. It was released in all regions under the original Japanese title.https://segaretro.org/Chiki_Chiki_Boys * A PC-Engine Super CD-ROM² port was released by NEC Avenue in 1994, only in Japan.http://www.pcengine.co.uk/HTML_Games/Chiki_Chiki_Boys.htm * The game is included in the compilations Capcom Classics Collection Volume 2 for PlayStation 2 and Xbox, and Capcom Classics Collection: Remixed for the PlayStation Portable, both released in 2006. Credits Arcade Version Crew Game Design: Bully Duck Director: Poo, Okamoto Object Design: Manbou, Ikusan Z, Unicorn Mayumi Scroll Design: Zummy & Ziggy Sound Design: Hifumi Hard Design: Kuccan Special Thanks: Ozzy, Kame, Satochin, Genie Programming: Blbon, Meijin, Sʉikou Yuki Presented by: Capcom Gallery Image:Chiki1.png|''Player No. 1'' Image:Chiki2.png|''Player No. 2'' Image:MegaTwinsPlayers1&2.png|''Players 1 & 2'' Image:Dire_Clown.png|Final Boss Dire Clown Box art Image:ChikiJapan.png|Arcade flyer - Japan Image:MegaTwinsJapan.png|Mega Drive - Japan Image:ChikiCoverScan.png|Genesis - U.S. Image:ChikiChikiPC.png|PCE - Japan Image:MegaTwinsPC.png|Home computers - Europe Merchandise Image:SFIIOST.png|''OST'' (also contains music from Magic Sword and Street Fighter II) External Links *Wikipedia article *Arcade Quartermaster's mini-site *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:Platform Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Genesis Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:1990 video games